


Karasuno Crushs

by sockblovk



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Background Relationships, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Karasuno, Multi, Secret Relationship, Smut, the boys are girls, the girls are boys, they are girls lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockblovk/pseuds/sockblovk
Summary: And the thing she hated most, was the way Hinata called her name in that certain voice, the excited, optimistic, and loud voice; that made Kageyama want to go straight up to her and kis-OR: Everyone are girls and gay for each other   especially Kageyama.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is technically my first serious fic! i’ll take constructive criticism to make it better! as well as ideas! this will be a multi chapter fic!  
> ˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚  
> thank you so much for reading!  
> ˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚

KAGEYAMA’S POV:

Kageyama bounced her knee as she watched the clock, 2 minutes until school ended and practice started.

She loved everything about practice, the squeak of shoes on the court floor, the burning sensation of the ball hitting hands, wiping satisfying sweat off her forehead, the small amount of ass that peeks out of Hinata’s spandex shorts when she squats... 

Wait What!? 

No No No, Kageyama didn’t mean it like that. She meant that it was distracting and that she didn’t like it. 

Although it seemed she didn’t like lots of things about Hinata...

Kageyama didn’t like her large brown eyes that seemed to shine when she was excited, or the way that when she came down from a jump her breasts, ass, and thigh jiggled. No she did not like that at all. And the thing she hated most, was the way Hinata called her name in that certain voice, the excited, optimistic, and loud voice; that made Kageyama want to go straight up to her and kis-

“Kageyama!” 

Snapping out of her daydream Tobio looked up to find an irritated Hinata standing in front of her. Kageyama looked around and saw an empty classroom, did she miss the bell when she zoned out? It seemed that way...

“Cmon! We have to go to practice Slowpoke!” Hinata bothered.

“I know that dumbass!” Kageyama snapped back and quickly got out of her chair while grabbing her bag. 

“Apparently you don’t” Hinata mumbled under her breathe. “I’ll race you to club room!” 

Before Kageyama could respond Hinata was off down the hall. 

“Cheater!” Kageyama yelled after her and started sprinting as well. 

Hinata had won of course, the little shit. She stood their proudly leaning against the club room door with a smirk on her face, pretending as if she wasn’t out of breathe. Kageyama didn’t know if she wanted to punch or kiss that smile off her face. 

“You only beat me because you got a head start you know” Kageyama growled and pushed past the girl, her hand accidentally brushing Hinata’s thigh. Kageyama blushed a bit but shook it off. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I told you we were racing” Hinata insisted, a dust of pink on her own cheeks. 

“Um yeah when you were like 10 yards ahead of me!” Kageyama bickered back and opened her locker.

“Tch you guys are idiots” Someone from behind them said in a mocking voice. 

“Shut up Tsukki!” Hinata exclaimed in a high pitched voice. “You’re an idiot too you know!” 

“God you really are stupid...” Tsukki sighed “Cmon Tadashi let’s go” She added before opening the door, with a freckled girl following close behind

Kageyama looked over at Hinata who seemed defeated. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of sadness for the girl, who she most certainly did not like. 

“Tsukkis a moron ya know?” Kageyama mumbled and gave Hinata a side glance.

Hinata’s head immediately perked up and her lips formed back into the usual smile. She giggled at Kageyama’s comment, making Tobio melt on the inside

“Yeah she is” She laughed and opened her locker. Then without warning she striped her school shirt off and stood there in her bra.

Kageyama quickly adverted her eyes but not before she got a good look. The bra cupped Hinata’s medium sized breasts, bigger but not that big, Kageyama guessed a B or maybe C. Her underwire bra pushed her breasts up and close together, creating a cleavage that Tobio wanted to bury her face in. The bra was pretty standard otherwise, black with a small bow in between he cups. However something that struck Kageyama as odd was the fact that she was even wearing a proper bra? Normally she only wore sports bras, Was she trying to impress someone? Maybe she has an interest in somebody in their class? 

Suddenly Kageyama felt upset and jealous with the senecio she completely made up in her head. She sighed and pulled her own shirt over her head and took off her school skirt. Kageyama definitely wasn’t wearing anything fancy under her clothes like Suga does or Yamaguchi sometimes. They tended to wear fancy lace bras or bralettes, matching underwear or thongs as well. Honestly Kageyama would be lying if she said she didn’t want to have something sexy like that; but she imagined they weren’t comfortable, and probably would restrict her movement in volleyball so it was alright with her for the time being. 

She looked down at her cheap sports bra and boy shirt underwear, she shrugged and sent Hinata a glance before putting her clothes back on. Hinata looked adorable, her pair skin went against her black panties and bra. It also paired with the blush on her face an the eyes that looked back at Kageyama’s body-

Kageyama froze and looked away. Was Hinata looking at her? No... maybe she saw something like a hair or a scar and was staring at it. But then why was she blushing? 

Tobio slid her shorts and shirt on fast trying to get in the zone but it was a bit hard with images of Hinata surrounding her thoughts. As she put her hair up she dared to look over at Hinata, who luckily was tying her shoes with her back faced to Kageyama. 

Kageyama sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and leaned against it, eyes trained on Hinata. 

“Hinata let’s go, it shouldn’t take you this long to tie your shoes dumbass”  
Kageyama rolled her eyes. 

“Just give me a minute” Hinata replied her tongue sticking out as she concentrated at the strings. Finally the bimbo was done. 

“Race ya!”

˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚


	2. it all started with some meat buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚
> 
> Kageyama invites Hinata over after practice... certain events leave them both flustered and gay messes, well more then they usually are. 
> 
> ˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! i might update again later tonight! yes n the next chapter their will definitely be some SOFT SMUT. sorry if you’re not comfortable with that :(   
> ANYWAYS THANKS YOU FOR READING
> 
> ˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚
> 
> and thank you for the kudos and hits!   
> <3

KAGEYAMAS POV:

Kageyama turned as she heard Daichi yell for them to circle up. That must mean practice was over and they were about to hear their usual pep talk. 

Hinata stood beside Noya laughing at something the smaller one said. Kageyama was about to stand on the other side of Hinata but Tanaka quickly took that spot. With a frown she went next to Suga. 

Daichi rambled and once she was done excused the girls. However Suga yelled after them. 

“Don’t forget about the team bonding sleepover at Tanaka’s house tomorrow!!”   
She exclaimed with a smile. 

“Yeah it’s gonna be dope as hell”   
Tanaka laughed and grabbed her bag. 

Kageyama nodded and collected her stuff while Hinata waited at the door for her. Tobio blushed at how beautiful Hinata always looked doing the most simple of things, the way she leaned on the door a small smile and red cheeks decorated her face. 

“Hey weirdo let’s go”   
Hinata teased and straightened up at Kageyama walked towards her.

They left the school and walked down the dark street light lit roads. No words were shared between them but it didn’t matter the silence was a comfortable one. 

“You wanna come over for a bit? We can watch a movie or something?”   
Kageyama finally spoke up. Normally she wouldn’t say anything but her brother, Miwa kept bothering her about not having friends, so she wanted to prove him wrong. 

“Oh really!?”   
Hinata smiled and bright and gave Kageyama a optimistic look. 

“Yeah sure but it’ll just be us if that’s ok? my mom is on a business trip to tokyo and my brother is working late”   
Kageyama explained in a low voice.

“Oh yeah that’ll be fine! We can be as loud as we want then!”   
Hinata laughed as she hopped off her bike. 

“Dumbass”   
She mumbled. Kageyama blushed at her words, loud?

After a few minutes later they arrived at the Kageyama household. Kageyama’s home really wasnt impressive but she wasn’t ashamed of it, a house is a house. She unlocked the door and let them in. 

“Um are you hungry?”  
Kageyama asked embarrassedly. She couldn’t remember the last time someone came over. She walked over to the kitchen as Hinata took off her shoes.

“Yeah! What do you got?”   
Hinata’s head perked up and followed Kags to the kitchen. 

“Uh we have leftover rice, meat buns, veggie buns, ramen...”  
Kageyama said bent slightly while looking through the fridge. 

“Meat buns meat bun!”   
Hinata exclaimed and fell forward onto Kageyama’s back and ass. 

Kageyama felt electricity run through her body as she realized Hinata’s hands were on her ass and her boobs were pressed against her back. Kags didn’t need a mirror to know she was bright red. 

“Oh sorry Kageyama!”   
Hinata quickly apologized and let go instantly, Kageyama couldn’t tell if she was upset or not.   
“I didn’t mean too I guess I just got too excited!” She said softly with a nervous chuckle. 

“It’s fine but just... stop being an idiot and watch you’re footing”   
Kageyama said, she refrained from tell Hinata not to do it again, because she realized she liked it... like a lot. 

“Now you know what I mean when I say you need to work on youre balance when practicing” Kageyama scoled and turned around with the buns once her flushed face calmed down. 

Hinata just nodded and looked down, most likely embarrassed. 

Kageyama cooked the meat buns and gave one to Hinata as they sat down on the couch. 

“So what do you want to watch?”   
Hinata said with a smile obviously satisfied with her good. 

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t watch movies, or TV, or really anything besides the occasional volleyball reruns and volleyball compilations on Youtube. 

“Um you can choose I don’t really care”   
Kageyama replied as casually as she could. 

“Hm alright!”   
said Hinata excitedly. She choose a shitty 2010s rom com that according to her was 'So good' and that Kageyama was going to 'love it'. Tobio just rolled her eyes and focused back on the screen. 

Everything was going fine until the main characters started getting, physical, with each other. And by physical Kageyama meant that they were shirtless making out on the couch. Now sure Kageyama knew what sex was but she didn’t really think about it too much, she didn’t watch porn, she’s never touched herself, and she for sure blocks out Suga and Tanaka’s sex stories. However watching the scene with the female protagonist’s cleavage showing and having Hinata right next her... she felt something brewing. A feeling in her lower stomach, warmth spreading downwards. She wanted to shift hoping to get rid of the hot feeling but was too nervous to have Hinata look at her when she was like this.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom!”   
Hinata exclaimed at the scenes got even more heated. Before Kageyama could respond she was out the room.

˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚

HINATA’S POV:

Hinata can’t believe she forgot about the very extremely prominent sex scene in the movie, god why was she so stupid. Sitting their next to Kageyama as moaning spewed from the screen. She had to get out of their, immediately. She decided her only way out was the bathroom hoping it didn’t look too suspicious she quickly raced out. When she reached the bathroom she locked the door and slid down it. 

“Oh my god”   
Hinata mumbled and put her hands on her face. She was extremely embarrassed, yet secretly sorta happy. She wasn’t happy that she probably made Kageyama uncomfortable, but she was happy that it maybe set the mood for something. Something that deep down knew was going to happen. Despite popular belief Hinata wasn’t an idiot when it came to romance and she definitely knew Kageyama liked her, mostly since Kags didn’t know how to keep anything on the down low. Shōyō had seen Kageyama staring at her boobs and butt multiple times before. And Hinata would be lying if she said she didn’t do the same to Kageyama. 

“What if I just go out there a start making out with her”   
Hinata joked in soft voice to herself. At least it felt like a joke. But the more she sat there thinking she came to a decision. If she like Kageyama and Kageyama liked her back... well it was worth a try!

Standing up Hinata unlocked the door and walked back into the living room. She walked straight up to a blushing Kageyama who looked like she was about to say something. But Hinata didn’t give her the chance. 

“Kageyama! I like you as more then a friend! And I want to kiss you”   
Hinata practically yelled. 

“I-I- Um... I l-like you t-too”   
Kageyama stuttered.

Before she could say anything else Hinata’s lips were on hers. 

˚✧₊⁎♡⁎⁺˳✧༚


End file.
